


What a Surprise

by soft_bucky



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam's full of sarcasm and a lil' bit of cuteness, Banter, Cousins, Fluff, Gen, I think that's all I can tag, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Other, Sarcasm, Shevine, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time he planned on seeing Adam was not as a special judge on The Voice. Blake was hoping that he could hang out with him for a few hours somewhere or something like that; easy to handle and low key. But then he gets the news from the little twerp himself. <em>"Heyyy, guess who's going to annoy the hell out of you as a guest judge on your show soon? I'll give you a hint. He's your cousin, and his last name rhymes with Devine.... SEE YOU SOON!!" </em> Blake's only response is a groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from a Shevine blog that recently disappeared off tumblr. I have no clue what the set up for this universe's The Voice is, so basically ignore everything you know about the show.

Blake had just walked through the door to his house after a long day on set. Just as he kicks off his shoes, his phone vibrates in his pocket signaling that he has a text. Trudging up the stairs, the man decides that he'll wait until after he's changed out of his clothes into something more comfortable. Once he's sprawled out on his bed; all comfortable and relaxed, he pulls  out his phone and sees that his screen is lit up with a text from Adam, his younger cousin.

Heyyy, guess who's going to annoy the hell out of you as a guest judge on your show soon? I'll give you a hint. He's your cousin, and his last name rhymes with Devine.... SEE YOU SOON!!   At the same time that Blake tosses the phone to the side, he groans loud enough that it echos back to him, showing his inner irritation.

~o~

"Introducing the new guest coach for this season of the voice, Adam Levine!" Carson announces to the audience.

Adam grins and waves to the people out in the crowd and takes his seat in the big red chair that has his name on it, at the opposite end of the row from Blake. Feeling a little bored, Adam scribbles out a note on a piece of paper from his notebook before the first contestant comes on and throws it over Shakira's and Usher's heads to land in Blake's lap. Just before cameras start rolling, Blake writes him a note back that hits him on the head saying  "Not in your wildest dreams dickhead."

Blake is yet again tired and ready to go home, but first he wanders around looking for Adam to take him to his hotel. He knows that he flew back to L.A. all the way from New York, the current city of his choosing (and where he was going to have his next concert). Of course, not even after five minutes of searching, he finds him leaning coolly against the wall, flirting with a woman that's at least ten years older than him. Huffing a sigh, Blake crosses the room and grabs Adam firmly by the shoulder, dragging him away from the blonde.

"Hey! Let go of me you Sasquatch !" Adam yells as he writhes out of his grip.

Blake knew that he was stronger and taller than Adam and could hold him there if he wanted, but decided to let him go.

"I'm not sure if you can actually tell what's going on from your gigantic height; but just to clue you in, I was flirting with her." Adam mutters as he busies himself with straightening out his black t-shirt.

"I did happen to notice. Which is why I pulled you away. She had to be like 27. And you're what? 16 now?"

"You're an asshole. I can't believe you don't know how old your own blood relative is. Isn't that family stuff  important to country values and the source of like, two-thirds of country songs? I'm 17, turning 18 in six months." Blake looks down just in time to see Adam rolling his eyes at Blake with a light frown.

Blake is ready to respond back with just as smart a reply, but he notices that they're already at his car. Maybe he subconsciously drowned out Adam's voice to help time pass by faster. Without even having to prompt him, Adam hops into the front seat and slams the door shut behind him, all in the time span it takes Blake to start the ignition.

"So, how are things lately? How's your mom?" Blake says, trying to make conversation, albeit awkwardly with his cousin. He hasn't seen him in person in nearly two years and he's quite a bit different than the last time he saw him.

"Things are good. Pretty busy, but good. I'm starting to get more recognition in public but my manager always thinks it could be better which is why I'm here. And I have the whole side band thing, y'know Maroon 5 going on but I have no clue how well that's going to turn out. My mom's good by the way. Haven't seen her in a little while but she's good. We talk a lot on the phone and Skype sometimes. Still pretty overprotective." Adam rambles.

At least that's one thing about him that hasn't changed Blake thinks to himself. For as long as he's been able to form sentences, Adam's always had the tendency to ramble on and string his sentences into one long story. And what's stranger is the fact that Adam doesn't seem to really notice.

"That's good. So what'd you think of the show? Like being the guest person and all?" Blake asks.

When he doesn't get a reply, he turns to the left to see why Adam's suddenly fallen quiet and finds him asleep. His legs are stretched out and crossed at the ankle, his head's nodded a little forwards, and his mouth is the slightest bit open. Blake sighs and finds the sight a little too adorable for the smart-ass that he's come to know as 17 year old Adam. The man turns his focus back to the road and enjoys the silence.

~o~

When the truck rolls to a smooth stop in front of Blake's rather large house, he cuts the engine and gently shakes his cousin awake. Adam startles up with a yelp and only realizes that it is Blake and that they're at his house.

"Why aren't we at my hotel?" Adam questions as he gets out of the car and stretches out his legs, yawning wide.

Blake unbuckles his seat belt and hops out of the car, slamming the door shut after he replies "Well in case you didn't notice, you didn't tell me directions and it's already late. So you can just stay here for the night since there's more than enough room for two people, especially someone as short and compact as you." Blake smirks, ruffling Adam's hair.

Again, Adam frowns and ducks from under the friendly touch and tries to arrange it back to it's former, purposely messy state.

"I'll have you know that I'm 5'7" and I'll be hitting my growth spurt soon. Then you'll be the one who's gonna be 'compact' compared to me."

Blake chuckles as they make their way up the walkway with the wheels on Adam's suitcase click-clacking on the ground behind him and reaches over to ruffle Adam's hair once more.

"Relax buddy. I'm just messin' with ya'."

Adam indignantly squawks and slides about six feet to the left of Blake.

"God would you stop that you insufferable dick! I swear you are this annoying on purpose." Adam grumbles.

Blake merely lets out a throaty laugh in response.

~o~

"I like him. He's doing some pretty cool things with his voice." Adam mumbles to Blake as he finger drums on the arm of the large red chair he's reclined in.

"Mhm. That is why he made it to the battle rounds." The older man whispers in return, focusing on the singing and anything he thinks needs to be fixed.

Adam sits up and moves to sit on the floor in front of his chair instead, feeling the urge to fidget. "But there's something up with the chorus. Something sounds a little cut off maybe?"

Blake's attention was beginning to wane from his contestant and it's sort of Adam's fault so he answers him. "Then tell him. You are a guest on the show and all. You don't get paid to sit on your ass all day and look pretty."

Adam decides to let that comment slide for just once.

"Should I though? Like he does have more experience and all and it's practice and who am I to really tell him since he is probably better. At least by a bit."

"Now don't you get all 'maybe I'm not that great' on me." says Blake who punctuates that with a flick to Adam's face. "Where's the insufferable, cocky, seventeen year old I've come to know as my dorky cousin? You're a great singer and are obviously signed for a reason. So there's no point in you not being sure of yourself, alright? Speak up and don't get inside your head too much, alright?"

Adam puffs out a quiet sigh and nods to Blake.

"Hey dude, that was great, real amazing and all, but there's one small problem I noticed..."

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

I might come back to this later, but at the moment, I'm deciding to keep it one part. I have a couple other one shots and one chaptered idea planned for this pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload now, but it isn't finished. Part 2 will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
